


can you feel me now?

by OceannanotOceania



Series: Twitter Fics & Drabbles [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: Hongbin never expected Hakyeon to pull his hair when they first performed Toxic.





	can you feel me now?

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/nsfwae/status/909685224912691200). I meant to have this out a lot earlier in all honesty but school got in the way and I got rlly depressed so?? Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! ^^

Exhaustion was almost an eternal state of being for Hongbin, but the man couldn’t help feeling like it’d been so much worse as of recent. Preparations for Hex Sign had been awful; so much pressure had been put on Hongbin and the rest of VIXX to be absolutely perfect on their first official world tour, and the strain put on everyone was far too apparent. And, of course, Hongbin could feel so much pressure put on him after he was paired up with Hakyeon for a dance stage.

Hongbin knew that he wasn’t the best dancer. Sure, he may not fall into the cliche of having two left feet like Taekwoon does, but he could hardly compare to Hakyeon. In all honesty, Hongbin had expected the dance stage to pair up Hakyeon with someone like Wonsik; after all, they’re both dancers to some degree. In the end though, Hongbin could hardly complain, finally eager to have a chance to diverge from the notion of just being a pretty boy in VIXX. 

Training with Hakyeon had been as hard as Hongbin expected. In terms of what Hakyeon could do, the dance definitely wasn’t the most difficult of things, but for Hongbin it was a different story.  While the song itself wasn’t incredibly hard to dance to, Hongbin couldn’t help becoming fixated on trying to be as good as Hakyeon. Sure, he could never look  _ as _ good as Hakyeon does when he dances, but Hongbin wanted to dance a style that could complement Hakyeon, two styles slotted together like pieces of a puzzle.

Despite his exhaustion, Hongbin couldn’t help being proud of himself; the other members only had compliments to give about how he looked when practicing, and even Hakyeon would always mention how much Hongbin had improved in their time spent preparing this duet. Things weren’t too bad.

Or, they weren’t until the first live performance.

That night, Hakyeon had done a move Hongbin hadn't seen coming. At the end of the song, Hongbin and Hakyeon are supposed to meet front and center on the stage, mirroring a few moves together before Hakyeon would move forward, resting his arm on Hongbin’s shoulder. However, he didn’t do that this time. Instead, Hakyeon stood in front of Hongbin, reaching out a hand and fisting a handful of Hongbin’s hair, the man jerking Hongbin’s head back. Hongbin started, trying to keep his face even despite the weird sense of pleasure coursing through him as Hakyeon slowly dragged Hongbin’s head in a circle. Hakyeon’s arm came to rest on Hongbin’s shoulder, intense gaze boring into Hongbin. The singer tried to keep his expression neutral, eyes unable to meet Hakyeon’s, Hongbin only faintly aware of the fading song and loud screams that followed.

Hongbin could hardly process walking offstage with Hakyeon, earlier stage persona of before falling away as soon as the pair were behind the curtains. Hakyeon reached out a hand, resting it lightly on the side of Hongbin’s head.

“Oh, Hongbin.” Hakyeon murmured. “I’m so sorry, did that hurt? I’m not sure what I was thinking-”

“I-It’s fine, hyung.” Hongbin replied tentatively, gulping once.

“Really?”

Hongbin nodded, gaze flickering away briefly as he saw a stage tech walking over. “We should get ready for the next stage.”

“Right.” Hakyeon mumbled, hand falling away from Hongbin’s head.

That night, after the concert, Hongbin took a long shower, biting down on his left hand as his other hand stroked hard at his cock, brain playing the same memory of Hakyeon pulling at his hair on repeat. When he finally came Hongbin bit even harder at his hand, muffling Hakyeon’s name on his lips.

The next couple of performances, Hakyeon didn’t do the impromptu move from that first night. Hakyeon doesn’t give much reason as to what made him stop; he never even explained what spurred him to do that in the first place. Hongbin tried to dig some explanation out of Hakyeon, but the leader never gave in, ultimately replying about how he was tired and that Hongbin should sleep before the next day’s performance. Each conversation would end with Hongbin frowning, Hakyeon ultimately focusing on getting ready for bed.

“You know that you can do it, right hyung?” Hongbin asked, tossing the white undershirt he’d been wearing onto the couch in front of him.

“Do what?” Hakyeon quirked an eyebrow, adjusting the sleeves of shirt.

“Pull my hair.”

Hakyeon paused, eyes flickering up to Hongbin. “Why do you care so much about that?”

“I, uh-” Hongbin licked at his lips. “It’s for the f-”

“You like it, don’t you?”

Hongbin’s lips parted. “I-”

“Hongbin.”

Hongbin bit his lip, voice weak when he finally replied. “Yes. Yes, I liked it.”

Hakyeon smiled. “Why didn’t you say so?”

Hongbin turned away then, feeling his face heat as he leaned forward to grab a white sweater on the couch. The singer stilled when he felt Hakyeon place a hand on Hongbin’s lower back, Hongbin feeling heat near his right ear.

“I’m gonna get my makeup touched up.” Hakyeon said, breath brushing along Hongbin’s ear.

“O-Okay.” Hongbin replied, voice cracking.

Hakyeon let out a faint chuckle, hand falling away from Hongbin’s back.

~

Hakyeon’s hand wrapped in Hongbin’s hair revived that twisted pleasure from before in the depths of Hongbin’s stomach. Hongbin felt himself go limp, head falling forward, forehead gently resting against Hakyeon’s. The singer’s eyes fluttered shut on a long sigh, cut off with a whine when he felt another light tug at his hair.

“Hyung.” Hongbin let out, word almost lost to the stereo sound of the song.

“Not now.” Hakyeon replied. “We’ll come back to this later.”

Hongbin squinted, taking a second or two to realize that Hakyeon had taken his hand out of Hongbin’s hair, the leader starting to walk off the stage. Hongbin trailed behind Hakyeon, only speaking again when they’d retreated to the safety of back stage.

“What do you mean by ‘this’?” Hongbin asked.

Hakyeon turned to face Hongbin, a smirk on his face.

“You’ll see.”

~

Hongbin was the first to enter the hotel room shared by him and Hakyeon, the man reaching over to flick on the room light. He heard the door close behind him, no more than a second passing before Hongbin felt a hand on his right shoulder, the singer being pulled away, back slamming on the door behind him. Hakyeon was in front of him then, left hand flat against the door behind Hongbin.

“Is this what you had meant?” Hongbin asked.

“Hm?” Hakyeon hummed, dragging a few fingers along Hongbin’s cheek.

“Earlier. At the concert.”

“Ah.” Hakyeon’s hand came to rest on Hongbin’s chin, thumb moving to press lightly at Hongbin’s lower lip. “Yes.”

“What do you want, exactly?”

Hakyeon shrugged half-heartedly, eyes flickering up. “What do  _ you _ want?”

Hongbin gulped, letting out a breath. “More.”

Hakyeon smirked. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

The leader moved forward then, pressing his lips to Hongbin’s, a clumsy move that clicked the pair’s teeth. Hongbin’s eyes squeezed shut, the singer letting out a small whine when he felt the click of Hakyeon’s teeth against his. Hakyeon didn’t move much, about a minute passing before his tongue prodded at the gap in Hongbin’s lips. The singer’s lips parted on a sigh, Hakyeon moving slow to deepen the kiss.

Hakyeon moved away from Hongbin briefly, head hovering a few centimeters in front of the singer’s, before he grabbed Hongbin’s right shoulder, gently pulling him farther away from the door. His hand trailed up Hongbin’s neck, fingertips brushing along the singer’s skin, before carding through Hongbin’s hair. Hakyeon’s hand stilled, grip tightening before his eyes flickered up to Hongbin.

“Can I?”

Hongbin licked his lips, nodding his head once. Hakyeon’s lip quirked before tugging Hongbin’s head back. Hongbin let out a moan, louder than expected, his eyes rolling back, jaw falling slack. Hakyeon pressed his lips to a spot just below Hongbin’s jaw, humming lightly as he pressed kisses along Hongbin’s neck. Hongbin couldn’t help another moan when Hakyeon nipped at his neck, the grip on Hongbin’s hair briefly tightening. 

Hakyeon pulled his head away, hand falling away from Hongbin’s hair, the leader letting out a small chuckle. He rested his grip on Hongbin’s chin.

“To bed.” Hakyeon mumbled, smirk on his face.

Hongbin merely nodded in reply, walking the few steps over to the bed and falling back onto it. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching Hakyeon stood just in front of him, hands hovering near his shirt. Hakyeon’s lip quirked before he stripped off the loose t-shirt he’d been wearing, tossing it to the floor beside him. Hongbin’s eyes flickered down, taking in the expanse of Hakyeon’s bare skin.

It’s not like Hongbin had never seen Hakyeon naked; seeing other members at least partially nude simply came with the territory of living in close confinements and changing in the same area for every performance. But this felt different from any other time Hongbin had seen Hakyeon like this. It felt so much more urgent, Hongbin feeling like he needed to archive every second spent here as some form of reference. 

“Hongbin?”

The singer in question blinked, shaking his head before glancing up to Hakyeon.

“You okay?”

Hongbin nodded quickly, Hakyeon chuckling as he climbed onto the bed, thighs straddling Hongbin’s lap. The singer batted a couple fingers at the bottom of Hongbin’s shirt, eyes flickering up as he snaked a hand under Hongbin’s shirt. Hongbin started when he felt Hakyeon’s cool fingertips against his skin, Hongbin sitting up enough to help Hakyeon get off his shirt. Hakyeon glanced down, right index finger tracing an idle pattern along Hongbin’s stomach, moving up to his chest. Hongbin can’t help twitching when Hakyeon’s fingertip grazed one of his nipples, bringing a small smirk to the leader’s face. 

“So sensitive.” Hakyeon murmured, nail pressing into Hongbin’s nipple.

Hongbin hissed. “Is that bad?”

Hakyeon shook his head. “It’s more fun that way.”

“I’m glad.”

Hakyeon smirked, hand moving up to grasp Hongbin’s chin. The leader moved forward, exchanging another long kiss with Hongbin, the singer feeling as if his breath was leaving his body. When the pair parted lips again, Hakyeon pressed a small kiss to the corner of Hongbin’s mouth before moving down, pressing a trail of kisses along Hongbin’s neck and down to his chest. Hakyeon paused, eyes flickering up briefly before his tongue darted out, flicking at Hongbin’s nipple. Hongbin couldn’t help another whine, Hakyeon chuckling faintly before licking at Hongbin’s nipple again, free hand tracing circles around Hongbin’s other nipple. 

It felt like all too quickly Hakyeon’s head moved away from Hongbin’s chest, the leader sitting back, hips grinding down against Hongbin’s lap. Hongbin let out a strained noise at the pressure he felt on his half-hard cock, instead trying to focus on other details, such as the subtle bulge that could be seen in Hakyeon’s jeans.

“Hyung.” Hongbin called out weakly.

Hakyeon glanced up, lips pursing. “I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

Hakyeon nodded, getting up from Hongbin’s lap and unbuttoning his jeans. “Strip.”

Hongbin paused, Hakyeon merely quirking an eyebrow before the singer sat up enough to shimmy off his jeans and underwear, throwing them towards where his shirt had been tossed aside. His hands hovered out towards Hakyeon’s waist, the leader’s lip quirking before he moved forward, spreading his legs on Hongbin’s lap. Hongbin’s hands fumbled with the fly of Hakyeon’s jeans, Hakyeon shifting around in Hongbin’s lap as the singer pulled off his jeans. Overall, the entire process was a bit awkward, yet Hongbin couldn’t help his face flushing even deeper as Hakyeon’s jeans came off, the singer feeling this was one of the most intimate things that had happened to him. Hongbin couldn’t help staring down at Hakyeon’s hips, the leader’s half-hard cock, his tongue dragging idly along his lower lip. 

Hongbin placed a hand on Hakyeon’s thigh, thumb dragging along the inside, along smooth, tan skin. His eyes flickered up.

“C-Can I?” Hongbin asked hesitantly, moving his hand up Hakyeon’s thigh.

Hakyeon nodded, adding on a small “please”.

Hongbin bit his lower lip, thumb dragging along the inside of Hakyeon’s thigh one last time before he grabbed the leader’s cock. Hakyeon’s breath stilled, only letting out a small moan when Hongbin tentatively stroked once. Hongbin continued to stroke at Hakyeon’s cock, pace beginning to pick up. Hakyeon lifted a hand to Hongbin’s face, grabbing at the singer’s cheek.

“I need you closer.” Hakyeon mumbled, giving Hongbin little time to ask for further explanation before grabbing at Hongbin’s shoulders, pulling the singer away so that Hakyeon could fall back against the bed. Hongbin’s hand moved away, steadying himself on the bed, before Hakyeon grabbed Hongbin’s cock, pressing the man closer to him. Hongbin hissed, not expecting the wave of pleasure that came over him.

“Sorry.” Hakyeon added weakly, smirk on his face.

“It’s fi-” Hongbin started to reply, cut off when Hakyeon grinded up against Hongbin’s cock. The singer started to pant, moving a hand down to try and wrap it around both his and Hakyeon’s cocks. 

The pair fumbled like this for a while, Hongbin trying to meet every hip thrust Hakyeon gave with a grind of his own, Hakyeon’s own hand at times fumbling as he tried to keep it wrapped near the tips of both men’s cocks. With time they fell into a rhythm, Hongbin’s hand fumbling less. Hongbin blew out breaths through his nose, unable to help an occasional whine when his thrusts met Hakyeon’s own.

Hongbin glanced at Hakyeon, seeing the flush gracing the leader’s face, Hakyeon’s lips parted in a small smile. Hakyeon lifted up his free hand, placing it lightly on Hongbin’s cheek.

“So pretty.” Hakyeon murmured, just faint enough for Hongbin to hear, the singer’s gaze flickering away briefly. “I’m so close Hongbin, just a bit longer.” 

Hongbin whined, suddenly aware of the heat rising in his stomach. “M-Me too hyung.”

A minute passed before Hakyeon moved his hands away from Hongbin, the leader placing his hands over his face as he let out a long moan, Hongbin feeling Hakyeon release beneath him. Hongbin thrusted against Hakyeon a few more times, biting back a loud moan as he came.

Hongbin moved his arms, laying his forearms near Hakyeon’s head before he fell forward against the leader’s chest, Hakyeon letting out a small ‘oomph’ when the singer collapsed onto him. Almost immediately, Hongbin rolled off of Hakyeon, catching himself on the side of the bed when he realized how close he was to the edge. Hakyeon let out a small chuckle, holding out an arm.

“Come here.”

Hongbin moved back towards Hakyeon, resting his head a few centimeters away from Hakyeon’s own. 

“Thank you for this.” Hakyeon mumbled.

“You had fun?” Hongbin replied. “I, I did well?”

Hakyeon chuckled, quirking an eyebrow. “You did wonderful. I didn’t expect you to do any of this for me.” He placed his hand on Hongbin’s cheek, idly dragging his thumb along Hongbin’s skin. “Did you have a good time?”

Hongbin nodded. “I didn’t expect any of this but it was really nice.” He bit at his lip, a frown appearing on Hakyeon’s face.

“Is something wrong, Hongbin?”

“Just,” Hongbin paused. “Is this a one time thing? Were you trying something out on me?”

The frown on Hakyeon’s face deepened. “Do you want this to be one-time thing?”

Hongbin licked at his lips. “N-No. No, I don’t think I want this to be a one-time thing.”

Hakyeon flashed a smile. “Then no, it won’t be. We can do this as much as you want, okay?” Hongbin nodded, Hakyeon’s smile widening. The leader paused, lips pursing briefly. “Tell me, can I kiss you again?”

Hongbin smiled, nodding his head once. Hakyeon nodded, grip tightening on Hongbin’s cheek before the leader moved forward, pressing his lips to Hongbin’s.


End file.
